A Valentine's Surprise
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU: A cute Richonne story for Valentine's Day. NOTE: I don't own the TWD characters.


**_A Valentine's Surprise_**

"I thought an hour ago that I loved you more than any woman has ever loved a man, but a half hour after that I knew that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. But ten minutes after that, I understood that my previous love was a puddle compared to the high seas before a storm." –The Princess Bride, by William Goldman

* * *

The maître d' escorted Michonne to their table where he waited patiently in the revolving restaurant. The dining room was decorated for Valentine's with red linen and a single long stem red rose in a crystal vase as the centrepiece on each table. On either side of it were tea candles in a clear glass jar creating a warm ambiance. The sound of romantic music streamed through the unseen speakers.

And the room abuzz with chatter as lovers carried on engaging one another on the night of the year was uniquely set aside for them. This was their first Valentine's as a married couple and each year, it was their goal to visit a new palace.

Michonne was running late.

Rick knew she was acting rather cagey. He also knew it had to do with his surprise. But in all honesty, he didn't need a gift. His gift would be the sheer pleasure on her face after the weekend they'd spend in the city partaking in the Winterlude festivities. It was on their bucket list of things to do.

Rick stood up and pulled the chair out for her as she approached. His wife looked stunning as always, but tonight there was something about her, she positively glowed. He had a hard time concentrating because she was very distracting from the scent of her perfume to the tips of her unseen toes.

She wore a gorgeous short sexy red dress that fell off her shoulders with short sleeves allowing her sexy neckline to be exposed. The warm blue tone of the red complemented the rich mahogany colour of her skin. The skirt was shorter in front and flared accentuating her long toned legs in red pumps.

Her long braids were braided into a thick plait that lay on her left side.

"You look amazing," Rick added, then swallowed hard and moistened his lip. Her outfit was damn distracting.

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself." She teased, referring to his new short haircut and neatly trimmed short beard. He wore a black tailored suit with a white cotton button-down shirt and a red tie.

Unconsciously his hand ran along his strong jawline as he gave her his signature smile. The one he knew made her knees weak. The one he knew could end any arguments, "I try," he added as his cerulean blues basked in the warmth of her dark chocolate brown orbs.

Her breath hitched.

Shortly after being seated the waiter brought the champagne bucket and two flute glasses. He poured them each a glass and walked away leaving the couple to appreciate the view as the restaurant slowly revolved showcasing the breathtaking sights of the Ottawa skyline.

Rick lifted his glass in a toast. The glasses clinked but as he sipped his drink, he noticed Michonne refrained from doing so. He raised his brow. "Everythang, okay?"

She shook her head affirmatively and a single tear slid down her cheek as she passed him her phone. It took a few seconds for Rick to comprehend the significance of it. On the screen was a photo of the pregnancy test she'd taken an hour before.

"Are we… we are?" he asked as his voice choked up with emotion.

"Happy Valentine's, sweetheart."

But Michonne didn't understand the concerned look on his face, she thought he'd be much happier.

"Are we okay?"

His eyes teared up overjoyed at the news.

"Yeah. We're good. I was trying to figure out what safe activities we could do now… since attempting to skate the Rideau Canal is now off the table."

Michonne chuckled because neither of them were very good skaters and they were fully prepared to be more horizontal than upright. Her husband couldn't help it, he was already in protector mode.

"I have it on very good authority that eating is fairly safe. And later, I know a few exercises that will help burn off the calories we're about to consume tonight. We got this, don't worry."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

"We do," she replied with a wink gently squeezing his arm. "Let's eat, shall we?"

**….**

Later that evening, wrapped in matching puffy coats, toques, scarves, gloves and winter boots, the couple meandered onto the Spark's Street Mall. The street was illuminated by light installations, there were food kiosks and the area was decorated with ice sculptures.

The snow began to fall. The flakes were large and heavy. It was reminiscent of Christmas.

Rick held Michonne's hand as they spilled onto the scene where the crowds swayed to the music and couples kissed wrapping themselves into each other to keep warm. Their warm breaths escaped into the air and the trails evaporated.

"Are you cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"No. The night is perfect. I love you."

"I love you too," he added and gently kissed her lips. "About those exercises, you mentioned earlier... I'm willing to bet they'll be much warmer than this.

Michonne chuckled.

THE END!

**_Happy Valentine's!_**

_**Please #KeepRichonneAlive by leaving a review below. **_


End file.
